marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain America VS Red Skull
Captain America vs Red Skull is the fifth raid event and ninth event overall for Marvel: War of Heroes. Details Cooperate with Liberty's Symbol and maintain the peace. Finish the generation-spanning fight! *Cooperate with fellow Agents to overcome the Super Villain! *Face the Villains while competing in this limited time event! Work with your Team and Alliance members and rank yourself! *Seek the Villain's critical points! Target the critical points to apply damage to parts. *Defeat the Villans and get ISO-8 Shards! By exchanging ISO-8 Shards, get a chance to receive rare cards! New Cards Introduced *[Skull|[HYDRA Mastermind Red Skull]] *[Soldier|[Smoking Gun Winter Soldier]] *[[Exile Thor]] *[Bones|[Assassin Cross Bones]] Raider Cards *[America|[Star-Spangled Avenger Captain America]] 1200% upgrade on ATK! 2600% when Fused! *[Human Torch|[Plasma Sculpture First Human Torch]] 800% upgrade on ATK! 1800% when Fused! *[[Overflight Falcon]] 400% upgrade on ATK! 1000% when Fused! *[Cage|[Neighborhood Watchman Luke Cage]] 200% upgrade on ATK! 500% when Fused! *[[All-Father Odin]] 170% upgrade on ATK! 350% when Fused! *[[Offspring Carnage]] 120% upgrade on ATK! 250% when Fused! *Bucky Barnes 130% upgrade on ATK! 160% when Fused! *Maria Hill 120% upgrade on ATK! 140% when Fused! Raid Deployment Strength (RDS) Attack Details All Players get six points. When attacking the Raid Boss, it is possible to choose how many points you want to use in the attack. The strength of the attack will be multiplied as follows, depending on the number of RDS points used. * Damage Multiplier assumes every card attacked during all 3 rounds of fight. Actual damage numbers will vary slightly. RDS will recharge with time or by using items. *Players automatically recover 1 RDS point every 20 minutes. *It will be possible to recover all 6 RDS points by using a Power Pack. *It will be possible to recover 3 RDS points by using a Power Kit. *It will be possible to recover 1 RDS point by using an RDS Bar. *Players will recover all 6 RDS points when they level up. New Additions *In this new event, we're introducing RDS Bars. One RDS Bar restores one RDS point. During the event, RDS Bars are available when you do things like log in or defeat bosses. RDS Bars can only be used during the Captain America VS Red Skull event. All unused RDS Bars will disappear when the event ends. *The event features a special damage bonus. The higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a raid boss when you attack. Details of the damage bonus are as follows: 100-199 attack power: Small boost, 200-299 attack power: Medium boost, 300 or more attack power: Big boost The damage bonus will take effect automatically if your maximum attack power qualifies. No attack power will be used during battles. *When you attack a raid boss based on a support request, you'll get a support bonus. This bonus will raise your ATK! The support bonus will take effect automatically when you respond to a raid support request. Boss Details Rewards Personal Ranking Rewards Exact Placement Reward Alliance Ranking Rewards Category:Event Category:Raid